Morgana Potter & the Philosopher's Stone
by kelsi106
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night there were two children who survived. Arthur James Potter and his little sister Morgana Cassiopeia Potter. Mistaken as a squib Morgana is sent away while her brother is hailed as the boy who lived. a When Morgana gets her Hogwarts letter she will set off a change of events that not even the fates themselves could have predicted
1. The Fall of the Dark Lord

**Chapter 1**

 **The fall of The Dark Lord**

 _October 31_ _st_ _1981_

It was a quiet evening when it happened. James Potter was reading Quidditch through the ages to his one year old son Arthur. Arthur was a near copy of James with the exception of his eyes, like his mother he has emerald eyes. Lily Potter nee' Evans was fondly watching her two boys while gently rocking her sleeping three month old daughter Morgana.

The couple were just about to put the children to bed when the wards went off. James who was the closest to the door quickly handed their son to his wife. "Lily he's here! Take the kids and run!" He didn't wait for an answer he set about building defenses as quickly as he can, transfiguring the furniture into numerous creatures before grabbing his ancestor's sword from its mount above the fireplace. With his sword in one hand and his wand at the ready in the other he was ready to protect his family.

Meanwhile Lily fled to the nursery knowing that she didn't have time to escape she quickly hugged her son and daughter one last time and set about drawing some runes around the crib starting with her youngest. Lily was about to start on her son's crib when the door blasted open and in stalked the Dark Lord.

Voldemort tried to spare the redhead but in the end he killed her, which activated the runes around Morgana's crib. Voldemort was about to kill Arthur when green and red lights surrounded the girls cradle drew his attention. Voldemort turned to see the sleeping toddler open her eyes for the first time that night. Startling Avada Kadava green eyes met blood red before the girl giggled and pointed at the Dark Lord before saying "boom" in a cute little voice.

That one word seemed to set off a chain reaction as the rune finished charging and the red and green glow entered little Morgana's heart, Voldemort fired the killing curse at the boy intending on killing the boy and taking the girl with him to raise as a dark lady. But with a flick of her wrist Morgana rebounded the curse back to him killing Voldemort but causing the roof to collapse leaving Arthur with a lightning bolt on his forehead and a serpent on Morgana's wrist.

Exhausted from such a huge feat of magic the exhausted three month old took one last look at her mamma before she fell asleep. The next time she woke up she was on her Aunt's doorstep in the cold frigid November air where she would spend the next eleven years preparing for her return to the wizarding world where she would get her revenge.


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 2:**

 **Dreams**

 _ **11 Years Later**_

Morgana Potter was dreaming of a woman who looked exactly like her except she was older, maybe twenty years old. This woman's name was Morgana Pendragon who later became known as Morgan LeFay. Morgana always dreamed of this woman ever since she was five years old, she used to dream of her life before the orphanage but not anymore. Morgana had eidetic memory which allows her to remember everything she has ever seen or heard, so she knew she was a witch just like she knew she had a big brother out there somewhere.

Anyway in her dream she watched the events unfold and wondered not for the first time why she is dreaming of a dark witch long dead and gone.

 _Morgana was having such a bad day and the day had yet to really begin! First she woke up from another nightmare this time of a young boy who was running through the woods scared for his life as he was chased by Arthur's knights. The boy looked to be around to be around eight moons old, he had a green cloak over his head preventing Morgana from seeing his face but every now and then she caught sight of striking emerald green eyes._

 _Morgana felt helpless as she watched the little boy scream for help that would not come. Morgana wished someone would help him, where is she why isn't she helping him?! Suddenly an arrow flew through the air from north of the boys position and struck the unsuspecting boy in the shoulder. The boy cried out in pain and surprise as he stared at the arrow in surprise almost as if he couldn't believe he had been shot and who could blame him? He is nothing but a child, what could a child have done to deserve being hunted like an animal alone in the woods?_

 _Suddenly the hooves of a horse thundered through the trees and out came Arthur Pendragon his mighty black steed rearing back intimidating the boy further as Arthur's regal aura bore down on the frightened child. Seeing the child and his frightened visage Arthur smirked as he smelt victory. Unexpectedly the smirk slid off of his face as a desperate and angry voice cried out his name._

" _ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"_

 _Arthur gulped in terror as he turned to face Morgana as she strode angrily towards the crown prince. As Morgana was yelling at the shame faced prince the boy took his chance and ran but not before his eyes glowed gold and a smirk made its way to his face as the flask on Arthur's hip glowed a sickly green color._

 _Once the boy was out of range Morgana stopped her yelling and looked to where the boy had been as if just noticing him missing. As Arthur turned around to no doubt still kill the boy he noticed something missing, namely the child he was so desperate to kill. Enraged that his distraction allowed for the boy to escape Arthur cursed and kicked the grass in frustration. Unseen by Arthur during his temper tantrum Morgana was smirking in victory and her eyes held relief and glee at having saved the child and thwarted the prince's schemes._

 _It was at that point that Morgana woke up as confused and scared as she always is when she has these vivid dreams. Morgana has always had these kind of vivid vision like dreams but she never thought anything of it until they come true. Every. Single. Time. She talked to the court's physician about it as he would know all about the causes of such dreams be they medical or mystical._

 _Unlike the King Morgana is not blind to the fact that the court physician knows the way of magic, and she is not naive enough to believe he does not still practice and research the craft. But when the physician told her they were just dreams and nothing more she would have been inclined to believe him if she didn't know him to be a bad liar, and the fact that as the King's ward if she told the king about his knowledge of magic he would be executed._

 _As it is she knew a lie when one was told to her face so she decided to write a dream journal of sorts and if it turned out to be real and her dream happened as if a vision then she would discreetly research her infliction on her own. So this being the first dream in a while she decided if it turns true she will get to her research as soon as possible._

 _The day after that turned out okay until dusk when as Morgana happened to pass the throne room she overheard King Uther and his son Arthur talking. Or more like Uther commanding the young prince and being the good little prince he is agreed no matter how heinous the decree. Snorting at the prince in disgust she hid behind a tapestry of the Queen and eavesdropped on them._

" _The druids are becoming a problem," King Uther commented his voice taking an icy rage as he always did when speaking of anything or anyone to do with magic. "Their numbers are growing and the whispers about a rebellion are stirring thanks to those-vile monsters!" King Uther spat his fists clenching on the throne he sat on._

 _Arthur shifted his feet uncomfortably, ever since he could remember his father had hated magic, ever since his mother died when he was born his father had been on the warpath against anything magical. Whenever he asked his father for the reason and what it has to do with his mother the king never answered him._

 _Over time Arthur had gotten used to his father's hatred of magic and though magic never did Arthur harm that hatred was rubbed off of him. So while Arthur hated magic like his father he was uncomfortable when his father spoke of magic at all as he knew it led his father to becoming the tyrant everyone thought him as._

" _I want you to take a small group of knights and head to the druid camp east of here, then I want you to kill them." Uther commanded his heir in a soft firm voice while watching his son closely for any sign of defiance but to his surprise he found none._

 _Arthur agreed with his father that a rebellion would be bad, especially when magic is involved and though he is loved by the people and regarded as a fine, kind and just prince if arrogant he is secretly a monster._ _Arthur Pendragon is indeed his father's son, and while he wears the mask of a kind prince for the public once alone or in trusted company does he let lose his monster from its cage._

 _Eagerly anticipating a fight or slaughter the prince nodded his head in compliance to his father's demands and left the throne room to get his most trusted knights who know of his darker side so he may let loose some carnage upon the druids that dared to cause discontent in his house._

 _As soon as Arthur left the throne room Morgana followed as discreetly as she could but not before glaring at the king and wishing not for the first time his death. Knowing the true face of the prince she followed him to see how many knights he would take and who before she could send a warning out to the druids. She just hoped she would not be too late to warn them._

 _As she had expected it was the usual eight. Sir Gawain, Sir Galahad, Sir Gareth, Sir Geraint, Sir Kay, Sir Bors de Ganis, Sir Lamorak and Sir Tristan. These eight men were Arthurs most trusted and most ruthless friends, they knew the true face of the prince and they didn't mind for they had their own masks to wear._

 _More worried for the druid now than she was before Morgana hurried to send her raven Corvis to send word to her contact among the druids and prayed they would heed her warning and leave!_

 _Morgana had secretly been contacting the magic users for months in the hopes of dethroning the King and bringing about change. If only Uther knew this rebellion he is so pissed off and worried about is being led by his own ward under his very nose this whole time!_

 _As Morgana hurried back to her rooms after delivering her missive Morgana heard the sound of running footsteps behind her and someone yelling her name._

" _MORGANA!"_

 _Curious as to who would be running about the castle like a hooligan she turned to see –_

Morgana Potter woke up just before she could see who it was as she usually did when she was having these vivid dreams. Frustrated at having yet another dream where she was left in suspense. Still sleepy and unsure of what woke her up in the first place she punched her pillow in frustration and fell back into an uneasy sleep.


	3. The Letter

**Chapter 3**

 **The Letter**

The next time Morgana woke it was to her roommate's loud voice calling her name through her bedroom door effectively waking her up. Cursing her friend under her breath she reluctantly got up for the day. Looking around her room she couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if her aunt and uncle had kept her. Morgana would have probably been beaten, starved or worse. Luckily she would never have to find out because as soon as she had been dropped on their doorstep by the manipulative old man they shipped her off to Wool's Orphanage. Morgana had been there ever since.

Wool's Orphanage was a decrepit old building built in the 1920's and was almost shut down after six boys from the orphanage were found dead in their rooms. The suspect Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. went missing the same day as the boys were killed and was never seen or heard from since. In fact Morgana's room is Tom's old room. Thanks to the incidents in the sixties such as things moving on their own, fires starting and going out on their own and snakes appearing all over the place no one batted an eyelash at Morgana's magic.

"Potter Let's go! We're going shopping today!" Morgana's roommate and only friend Cassandra Blake yelled, her voice filled with barely contained excitement. Cassandra 'Cassie' for short is short standing at exactly 5'2 with blonde hair and a slim figure. She has the strangest misty blue eyes that can seem to stare right through you at times. Cassie is a quirky little girl who is always playful and happy, nobody wants a sad Cassie because Morgana would beat the ever loving crap out of them if they ever made her cry.

"Coming Cass!" Morgana's sleepy voice filtered through the door. Satisfied that her friend was up Cassandra resumed looking through the mail she got after her morning jog. Normally Morgana would join her but she spent the day and most of the night practicing her Metamorphmagus powers. Since they share a room it was obvious to the blonde that her friend was not normal.

At first she didn't confront her about it and was content to wait until Morgana came to her about it if she wanted. Until one night she was awoken to a scream of fear and pain coming from her friend's bed. When she looked over to see her friend screaming and her body shifting and changing in a way that was decidedly not normal she confronted her, after she helped her of course.

After a light Legilimens scan on Cassie's mind to see if she was trustworthy Morgana told her everything Statute of Secrecy be damned. Surprisingly enough or not so surprising depending on who you asked Cassie thought the whole thing was awesome and declared herself her sidekick. Ever since that night six years ago Morgana practiced her powers in her room or at the beach while Cassie would help using her own brand of magic-science.

By the age of eight Morgana mastered her wandless, wordless and Parseltongue abilities. They figured out the hard way that her Metamorphmagus abilities are something that will take years if it can be mastered. Also with Cassie's help Morgana enchanted electronics to run on both magic and electricity. The electricity acts as a charger while the magic works as the battery.

Both girls were prodigies, they were smart enough to be a freshman in college at the age of eleven so learning complex magic or learning magic at such a young age much less mastering them is a piece of cake to them. Even though Cassie could not use a wand as she is a muggle she is perfectly adept at learning potions and taking magical theory and coming it with science and that is what they did. Cassie studied potions, documented any discoveries or theories they have and keep Morgana out of trouble. Well she tries to keep Morgana out of trouble but it seems to be a full time job.

Shaking her head as if to get rid of her thoughts, Cassie went back to looking through their mail. They were mostly coupons except for a heavy fancy envelope addressed to Morgana that read:

 _Ms. Morgana C. Potter_

 _Wools Orphanage, Room 7_

 _London, England_

At the back of the envelope was a crest of the letter H with a Badger, a Raven, a Lion and a Snake in a Shield. "So this must be Morgana's Hogwarts letter." Cassie mused before with a shrug she headed to their room to give her friend her letter.

 **Meanwhile with Morgana…**

After Cassie left Morgana decided she mind as well get up for the day lest she incur her friend's wrath. So with a regretful sigh she got out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead of her. Dressed in her favorite outfit, tight skinny jeans, the Joker belly-shirt (she has a weird obsession with the Joker from batman) donning her dock martins she grabbed her makeup bag and headed to the bathroom. Grabbing some mascara for a light touch up she glanced at her reflection to make sure she looked gorgeous, Morgana is nothing if not vain.

Morgana was beautiful there was no doubt about that, with glowing tan skin from hours under the sun, naturally wavy raven black hair. Standing at 5'3 and 150 pounds with a lean curvy body, nice supple C-cup breasts she made a beautiful girl doe an eleven year old but it is her eyes that are her most unique feature. Eyes the color of emeralds or as the wizarding world would say eyes the color of the killing curse.

As Morgana was finishing applying some light mascara on her left eye her room door was thrown open and Cassie came dancing in waving something in her hand chanting "Gana's got a letter! Ganna's got a letter! A witchy-witchy letter!"

Only years of patience and her friendship with the girl kept Morgana from strangling her for making her mess up her makeup. As such she settled for giving her cheerful friend a death glare that was promptly ignored by the dancing loon. With a huff Morgana opened her mouth to threaten her what Cassie said registered in her brain.

She got her letter! At first she was happy, she was going to Hogwarts! But then she remembered who also goes to Hogwarts, the old manipulator and her big brother who abandoned her. The brother she saved and the one who took the credit. She knew she was being unfair as no one knows what happened that night besides her and the bastard who caused this. But still it rankled her how everyone assumes it was her brother who vanquished the Dark Lord because god forbid a girl could kill a dark lord. When her source in the wizarding world told her about this assumption she laughed and set the record straight about who really did the dark lord in. Unfortunately nothing short of a pensieve memory and veritiserum will get the wizarding world to believe her.

Anyway when Morgana found out about the people going to Hogwarts last year she made sure she applied to Durmstrang Institute, Salem Witches Institute and Beaubatons Academy of Magic. Morgana was promised an acceptance letter from each school as her marks were good for someone who lived with muggles and only interacted with the wizarding world through her source. So seeing as this is her only letter she deduced someone was either blocking her mail or outright stealing it from her. It made her furious!

 _WHO DARES!_ Morgana raged as she paced about the room like a caged animal. As she thought of people who would be stupid enough to block or steal her mail she could only come up with one name. Albus-too-many-names-for-his-own-good-Dumbledore! Trying to calm down enough to think of the best course of action to take against the old meddler, Morgana almost didn't hear her phone ring.

There was only one other person besides Cassie who had her phone number. So she dug out her phone from her nightstand to answer her source hoping they knew of some ideas of what she could do.

"Black."

 **Author note:**

Morgana may seem a little overpowered and Mary Sue but keep in mind she is a prodigy and a genius but what mastering means to her and what it means to adult and fully capable wizards is vastly different. Also she 'masters' and discovers things a lot before she gets her letter happens for a reason and I might add flashbacks but I doubt it but note what she learns before Hogwarts is very important.

Which Black do you think is her informant?

 **Review please!**


	4. Black Informant

**Chapter 4**

 **Black Informant**

"Black." Morgana curtly answered, trying to curb her temper. Morgana does not want to take her frustrations out on the woman who has helped her out so many times in the magic world. Although, if you asked the Bellatrix Black who had whom the most she would say the young Potter Heiress had.

Bellatrix Black, formally known as Bellatrix Lestrange used to be a Death Eater for the Dark Lord Voldemort. But when the Dark Lord fell, the Dark Mark had also disappeared taking its twisted slavery magic with it. At first Bellatrix was shocked as she didn't know it was possible for the Mark to fade so abruptly, unless of course her Lord was killed. Once that thought permitted her brain, Bellatrix was ecstatic! She was free!

Unfortunately for her, the idiot she was forced to call a husband attacked the Longbottom's in a rather foolish attempt to find out what happened to their former Master. Why the hell did the oaf think that the Longbottom's whose house was in another neighborhood than the Potter's know what had happened to the Dark Lord was beyond her. As it was the moron took too long torturing the Light couple and drove them to insanity turning their rather intelligent brains into nothing more than a vegetable. Doing so had thus rendered them and any potential information useless, the imbecile! Not that she cared about the Dark Lord, no she was free of him and his insanity thank Morgana!

Unfortunately, the Aurors came whilst Rodulphus was having his fun with the Longbottom's catching the idiot in the act and threw them both in Azkaban without a trial as Death Eater's don't deserve one apparently. Which was an absolutely foolish move on the Ministry's part seeing as they did not have the Dark Mark anymore and were free from any oaths to reveal Voldemort's secrets. But alas the Ministry's mistakes were Morgana's gain.

Bellatrix had met the young sorceress when Morgana had accidentally arrived in Knockturn Alley. Morgana had snuck into Knockturn Alley when she went exploring in London when she was six years old. Like the Leaky Cauldron, Knockturn Alley has a similar entrance in an abandoned theater in Muggle London. Morgana accidentally fell through one of the old mirrors after she tripped over a cat that appeared out of nowhere knocking her into a mirror. The mirror turned out to be a portal to Knockturn Alley!

Once there, Morgana met a bunch of rather foul and creepy people. From Hags wanting to eat her, prostitutes both children and adults with their pimps, werewolves and vampires looking to take a bite out of her. It really was a miracle that she had survived the Alley without being eaten or kidnapped.

Luckily for her, one of the people she had run into was Bellatrix Lestrange. At first the young witch was wary of the Dark witch, the insanity in the dark woman's eyes frightened the child as much as it excited her for some reason. But the more time Morgana spent in the woman's company, the more she relaxed around her she became until she felt rather foolish for being so frightened of her. Soon Morgana began to look up to the insane woman who quickly became her mentor, friend, informant and a mother figure to the love starved child.

For Bellatrix the insane woman who thought her life was over, found that night in the cold dark alley that her life had just begun. When she met that little girl with the killer green eyes shining with power, she knew her life would change forever and she was right. The more time she spent with the child, the more saw herself and her cousin Sirius Black in the girl. Morgana Potter was without a doubt a Black. Morgana had her father's and Sirius's penchant for chaos, Narcissa's cunning, Andromeda's smarts and Bella's temper. Morgana was the best of the Blacks and Bella was honored to have met her.

As the years passed, Bella and Morgana kept in touch through a phone only three people can use. Bellatrix, Cassie and Morgana were the only ones who can use it, anyone else who tries would get shocked. Bellatrix was fascinated with the inventions her young cousin invented with her muggle. At first she turned her nose up at the muggle invention as well as her cousin's muggle friend. But over time she came to appreciate them both, the inventions as well as Cassie.

It has been awhile since she has heard from her young Raven, so Bella decided to call her since she should be getting her letters of acceptance. Glancing at the letters from Beaubatons, Durmstrang and Salem for Morgana, Bella grinned as she thought of how mad Morgana must be for only receiving her Hogwarts letter.

Bella's grin faded however as she thought of why she has those letters. Bella had placed a ward of misdirection on her young cousin the last time she had seen her. The ward prevents others from redirecting any mail from the castor or the person the ward is placed upon. Any mail that is tampered with or redirected is automatically sent to Bella instead who would then send them to Morgana. The ward would also record the signature of the person tampering with the mail.

So far since the ward has been placed upon Morgana only one person has ever tried to take her mail all of the time. That person is none other than Albus Dumbledore! Since Dumbledore has abandoned Morgana to the muggle world, any mail from Gringotts wizarding bank was set to be sent to him as well as any mail from the wizarding world. Morgana was furious when she had found out. Oh was she ever! Morgana had half a mind to storm up to Hogwarts and strangle the old man with all the strength she possessed.

Luckily Bella had talked some sense into her and suggested that on her 11th birthday she would file a case against the old coot and meet with the Goblins. Since Morgana does not have her key to her vault and she was too young to be taken seriously, she has to wait until she is 11 when she is old enough to attend a Magic school. Unfortunately since the misdirection ward was placed six years too late, Dumbledore more than likely has all of the mail she should have gotten during her six years in in exile from the wizarding world.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Bella took a deep breath and called her Raven hoping she was calm enough to listen and hopefully not blow something up again. Where she got that power, Bella had no idea but frankly it scared her along with the child's Parseltongue ability. Make no mistake, it is not because the language of the Serpents is evil, Bella couldn't give a toss about good or evil. No, what scared her was how the snakes the young witch communicates with obey her will. If she were to ever become dark enough or dare she say it evil, than the world is screwed.

Once Morgana answered, Bella wasted no time telling her what happened. After she finished talking there was a tense silence on the other end of the phone. Afraid that her Raven had hung up before she could hear what the young girl planned to do, she tentatively called out to her friend.

"Raven?"

After another tense silence, Bella heard Morgana's terse voice answer. "Thank you cousin," Morgana replied before she hung up. Morgana took a deep breath and suddenly flung the phone against the wall scaring Cassie who had been watching her friend. Ignoring Cassie's eep of fright, Morgana continued to pace like a caged animal cursing Dumbledore, cursing in general and cursing Dumbledore again. Finally once she had ran out of steam, Morgana flopped onto her bed with a huff. After a moment of silence, Cassie spoke up.

"Morgana?"

"Yeah Cass?"

"Are we still going shopping?"

"Fuck off! Morgana growled.

"Okay," Cassie chirped.

With that the pair suddenly broke into giggles. After a while Morgana got up, grabbed her coin purse and headed out the door with a curious Cassie following behind.

"Morgana?" Cassie asked curiously as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Yes Cass, we are still going shopping," Morgana answered her blonde companion's obvious question.

"Yay!" Cassie bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. Morgana rolled her eyes at the childish blonde.

"But first we have to go to Knockturn," Morgana firmly stated killing her friends happy mood. Morgana knew how scared her blonde friend is of the place, but she didn't care. Morgana needed her other letters since there is no way in hell that she is attending Hogwarts of her own free will. Ignoring her pouting friend, she apparated them to Knockturn Alley where she planned to meet her insane cousin for her letters and answers to some questions.

"To Knockturn," Morgana said to herself before her and her companion disappeared with a crack.

 **Author Note:**

 **Sorry for the slow updates in my stories but I am insanely busy lately! But I am back and I will be updating at least 1 Chapter a week…hopefully.**

 **Anywho! Morgana may seem overpowered and Mary Sue like but remember she is a genius and a prodigy! I am not going to have her be super powered to the extreme but she will be powerful. After all her power has not been blocked.**

 **Also yes I chose Bellatrix as the Black informant because she is so insane and insane people are so fun! (Look at the Joker! LOL!) Bella will be OC but there will be some cannon likeness.**

 **Just to clarify something real quick, Rodulphus Lestrange is not in the picture anymore! I never liked the idea of an all-powerful witch like Bellatrix who loves and craves power to be with a character who is hardly mentioned. So she is not with him anymore. I will pair her with someone who has enough power and darkness to sate Bella's…desires. I warn you now it will NOT be Voldemort or any variations of him.**

 **Also Bella and Morgana are cousins due to the fact that Jame's Mother is a Black and also another reason which will be found out later.**

 **And in case it is not obvious Raven is Bella's nickname for Morgana.**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Knockturn Meetings Part I

**Chapter 5**

 **Knockturn Meetings Part I**

With a Crack! Morgana and her companion appeared at the apparition point in Knockturn Alley. Landing with perfect grace Morgana quickly checked herself and her companion over to ensure that they had all of their limbs. It wouldn't do for them to have splinched themselves and left their nose or something back at the Orphanage! Satisfied that their limbs were all intact, Morgana stepped off of the platform and into the near deserted Alley.

Cassie was not as lucky as her witchy friend. Stumbling off of the apparition platform like a drunken monkey, Cassie turned to her friend to complain about their traveling choice. Unfortunately, the world was spinning and the small shrunken head in a bloody jar in a shop window was the sight she met instead of her friend. So she did what any person would do when seeing such a sight, she threw up. Unfortunately for Cassie, when she threw up, she threw up on someone instead of the ground that she was aiming for. Not just anyone either, but Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was having a rather bad day. The first thing he woke up to this morning was to an empty bed. It turns out that his wife had still not forgiven him for flirting with her friend at the Gala last night, drunk or not. To make matters worse, his idiot of a son would not stop complaining about his betrothed, Miss. Parkinson. Why the boy would complain, Lucius would never know. _Yes, Miss. Parkinson may be hideous now, but if she is anything like her mother, than Draco is one lucky SOB!_

After hearing nothing but complaints from his spoilt son and cold glares from his wife, Lucius decided to leave the house for a bit. Maybe he could find himself a whore to take his frustrations out on, it wouldn't be the first time after all. His wife never knew and she never would. Satisfied with his plans, he apparated to his favorite place, Knockturn Alley.

Once he arrived, Lucius wasted no time and headed to the whorehouse next door to Burgin and Burkes. Just thinking about the sinful and carnal fun he was about to have was enough to brighten his mood. Earlier frustrations were forgotten. _Today will be a good day!_

His good mood evaporated as soon as what was obviously a muggle if her severe reaction magical travel is any indication, bumped into him. If that wasn't enough, the little bitch decided to throw up on him! HIM! Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!

"Sorry sir," a small, soft voice interrupted his raging thoughts.

Looking at the girl, she looked as if she was going to start crying, or she is about to throw up again. She looked so miserable and pathetic, that if Lucius was a good man he would have forgiven her and give her a hug. Alas Lucius Malfoy is not a good man, there is a reason he was the Dark Lord's right hand man after all.

"Watch it you insolent, filthy, stupid little muggle!" Lucius snarled at the now frighten little girl as he tried to shake the vomit off of his boots. No sooner had he finished speaking did he feel an intense pain between his legs.

Dropping to the ground, he cupped his throbbing and painful manhood with one hand and fumbled for his wand with the other. As soon as he picked up his wand, which had fallen to the ground when he collapsed, a voice so cold, it sounded like the Dark Lord hissed at him in a cold fury.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Put. It. Down. Right. Now!" The cold and chilling voice thundered. Lucius was quick to drop his wand, which clattered to the ground. The sound echoed throughout the suddenly silent Alley.

Everything was silent and still. If Lucius hadn't known any better, he would have thought that time had stopped. But it hadn't, everyone was just too intimidated by the raw, untamed and powerful magic rolling off of the girl who had brought the muggle here. Lucius hadn't paid much attention to the girl before now. But she certainly had his attention now, she most certainly had his attention.

The dark haired child shot him a look so cold and cutting, it had made his heart pound in fear. Those eyes, a startling green color filled with such power, glowed like the killing curse. All she did was look at him, but it was enough for him. She was pissed off that he would dare to insult her muggle in her presence. She wanted nothing more than to kill him for it too.

For once Lucius felt a fear not even the Dark Lord could produce. With the Dark Lord he was afraid of the man he called master. But he knew that as long as he was useful he was safe. This girl on the other hand. This girl would and could kill him and he had no idea what he could say or offer to save his skin. He knew nothing about her, not her name, what her blood status is, who her family is or what her connection are.

But he did know he was a dead man. So with that thought in mind, Lucius apparated right back home, his whores forgotten. Lucius intended to find out exactly who that child was and how he could either destroy her or own her. Either way he needed to neutralize this new threat to him and his power.  
Morgana sneered at the man's cowardice. The man had insulted her friend and what's worse he almost made her cry. He must pay for that! Glancing at her trembling friend, Morgana sighed. There is no way that she could in good conscience continue their trip with Cassie like this. Morgana knew she would be on edge the rest of the trip, trying to cheer her friend up and protect her whilst trying to figure out what to do about those blasted letters.

So with another sigh, she dragged her shaking friend out of Knockturn and into Diagon for some ice cream. Morgana resolved to visit Bella tomorrow, alone. In the mean time she had a friend to cheer up!


	6. Meetings in Diagon Part I

**Chapter 6**

 **Meetings in Diagon Part I**

As soon as the two girls stepped out from the dark and dreary alley that is Knockturn, they were assaulted with the brightness and loudness of Diagon Alley. People were bustling about laughing, screaming to be heard and haggling with the hard bargaining merchants. Everyone was so lively and had smiles on their faces, it was quite the contrast to the depressingly gloomy and seedy Alley that they had just left.

Grabbing onto Cassie's hand tightly so that she doesn't lose her companion, they entered the bustling Alley. Before they could get their treats, they needed to stop at Gringotts. Gringotts is the only bank in the Wizarding World which is run by Goblins. Goblins are thieving, greedy7 and nasty little buggers who are absolutely rude and cunning. Why the Witches and Wizards thought that they could trust Goblins with their money Morgana had no idea. But now that she was eleven years old, Morgana can finally make some decisions regarding her life. It was a good day to turn eleven. Especially today, Morgana smirked at the thought of her plans for today and the effect it will have for the future. Oh, she is going to cause so much chaos and nobody is going to be happy with her, especially the old goat fucker!

Seeing the smirk on her sister's face and the dark glint in her eyes, Cassie wondered if she should be worried. But then she decided that whatever shenanigans the raven haired witch had planned she would have no part of it. Cassie just wanted to have her Ice Cream and explore before they had to go back to the orphanage. Unknown to the poor girl, she would indeed be getting involved…frequently.

As the pair approached the Goblin teller, who for some unfathomable reason was always the one who dealt with them, Morgana had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. The Goblin still had blue skin, he looked like a Smurf! The last time that she had been here, this little shit told her that he did not serve liars when she had told him her name. Apparently no one knew that Lilly Potter nee' Evans had given birth before her death.

There is one thing that will always tick her off besides any harm whatsoever coming to Cassie, the girl she considered a sister in all but blood. That is when people doubt her or call her a liar, especially about who she is and what she can do. Morgana is very proud of who she is and what she can do, if anyone called that into question she would get pissed. But before she could intentionally curse the vile little creature her magic did it before she could. Her magic had decided to block his Goblin magic and it would only return if her apologized to her and meant it. It had also turned his skin a Smurf blue. Since that day the bloody thing has not one apologized to her and has hated her since.

The Goblin, once he had seen her sneered, his beetle black eyes glaring hatefully at the witch before him.

"Ms. Potter."

With a blank face and the air of boredom, Morgana replied in a monotone voice.

"Griphook."

With a grunt the little beast simply stared at her, waiting for something. The same thing he had always waited for whenever she visited and something that he will never receive… an apology. Finally she had decided that she had had enough, Morgana's cold voice filled the tense silence between them.

"Well Goblin? Are you going to break yet another Goblin Creed by wasting our time or will you take us to my manager?"

Once she had finished speaking, the Goblin looked a might bit incensed and insulted at being accused of breaking one of the Creeds of the Goblin race, let alone attempting to break yet another. Griphook knew that she was correct though, and didn't that just gall at him. Griphook had already broken one of the rules of the Creed before when he had declared his allegiance to another who is not his King. How the witch knew of this though, he had no idea. Now he was doing so again, by wasting their time. The Creed of not wasting time is important, because time is money and wasted time is the loss of money.

Snarling at the seemingly fearless girl her shaking muggle, he led them to her manager. Shooting him a dark shark like grin behind his back, she dragged her trembling friend with her. Following the little beast to her manager…the Goblin King.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, they reached a big ornate pair of double doors. The door had a crest of a Griffin rearing to attack, standing proudly and looking fierce. Underneath the Griffin were the words of her house in a pure gold elegant script.

Novissima Autem Inimica Destrueter Mors.

 _The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death._

Morgana snorted, she cannot wait to make her changes. That ridiculous motto will be one of the first things to go. While she was immersed in her thoughts, the Goblin Griphook knocked on the door three times.

"COME!" a voice from inside barked in a rough gravelly voice. Just hearing it, Morgana knew that this being had power and was to be obeyed. Too bad that Morgana doesn't obey anyone.

As the trio entered the room, Morgana could have sworn that she had hear a whisper of her name. The voice in which it spoke was soft, raspy and as though it had come from another world. But what unnerved her the most… well besides the fact that a creepy voice that apparently only she can hear, the voice spoke her name with such familiarity. It spoke like what she had imagined how a father would speak to his child.

Shaking off the bizarre thought and deciding to think on this later, Morgana brushed the incident off to deal with later. Focusing on what was happening now, she strode up to the ornate desk where the King of the Goblins sat.

The office in which she and Cassie was in was very impressive indeed. The floor was a nice cherry hardwood. The walls were also a nice dark cherry wood panel that had numerous torches that lit up the room. Also along the walls were various weapons ranging from axes of all kinds to swords, staves, staffs, knives, dirks, flails, bows and chakras. There was a big fancy dark brown, almost black desk in the center of the room on a raised dais. Upon which sat on a golden throne sat the Goblin King.

Looking as surly and grim as ever, King Soul Reaper of the Death Clan has been King of the Goblins since the time of the founders of Hogwarts. The title of Goblin King is not like humans, where the blood that flows through your veins determines the right of succession. For Goblins, to become King you must challenge and defeat the previous King in a one on one duel to the death without any weapons. Once defeated the new Goblin King must defeat anyone who wishes to challenge for the crown.

King Soul Reaper looked at the humans before him. Unlike his fellow Goblins, the King had no problem with humans. King Soul Reaper knew that if push came to shove, he and his Goblin Horde can and will crush them should they ever push them too far. But these two humans, particularly the raven haired child interested him greatly. The King could feel the magic pouring out of the child, demanding to be known and respected.

Unlike the sheep of the magical world, he believed that the wrong child was declared to be the chosen one. The King had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the supposed "boy-who-lived" and he was not impressed. That young arrogant child had magic just barely above a squib, it was average at best. But this young one however, the King shook his head as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"It sure took you long enough." The King said, referring to her becoming eleven and thus privilege to more rights in the magical world. Morgana shot the Goblin King a wicked smirk as she sauntered up to the raised dais. Standing in front of the desk, Morgana without ever breaking her unwavering gaze from him, waved her hand towards the uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk. Where there was once two old and extremely uncomfortable chairs, now in their place were two thrones bigger than the Kings.

The first throne which obviously belonged to Morgana, was bigger than both the King's and Cassie's. The wood was so dark it was almost black but not quite, the seat that her butt and her back would rest had a dark red, an almost blood red velvet fabric. The arms of the throne had carvings of a serpents head. On the right arm was a carving of the Inland Taipan, the most poisonous snake in the entire world…well the muggle world at least.

On the left arm was a carving of what can only be a Basilisk, the most deadly snake in the magical world. The legs of the chair looked to be the paws of a lion. The back of the throne was most interesting and clearly defined the throne as Morgana's. The headrest looked to be the breast of a Raven. There was a very detailed Raven's head above the headrest, its eyes glared at the King with glowing emeralds, not unlike Morgana's. Finally spread out like it was prepared to take flight, were two massive Raven wings.

The throne suited Morgana perfectly and made a statement to the King. King Soul Reaper of the Death Clan may be the King of the Goblins. But he was most certainly not her King and she will not be anything less than an equal to him. In fact Morgana has dreams to become the Queen of the Magical World one day whether they like it or not. _Morgana the Witch Queen has a nice ring to it!_ Morgana thought as she gracefully sat on her throne.

A gasp from her silent companion tore her from her thoughts of ruling. Glancing at her sister in all but blood her eyes softened at the absolute awe at the throne she had made for her. Just as Morgana's throne suited her personality, so did Cassie's.

Cassie's throne was bright solid gold. The arms had Pixies, Fairies and roses engraved among the whole of the throne and especially the arms and legs of the throne. The seat like Morgana's had a velvet like fabric but unlike Morgana's hers was a magenta pink. The back of the throne was simple with a bunch of different pink gemstones adorned in the center of the engraved roses along the back of the throne. In the center of the throne, above where her head would rest, was one huge diamond the size of a grown woman's fist.

"Oh My Gosh! Morgana I love it! Thank you!" Cassie squealed as she dove at her sister for a hug either not caring or forgetting that they were in the presence of the Goblin King. Smiling softly at her little sister, morgana hugged her back, running a gentle hand through her blonde tresses. "Your welcome sister." Morgana softly replied, the coldness absent from her voice when speaking to her little sister.

The Goblin King watched the humans with what could be considered a fond smile. The Goblin liked these humans. Any other Goblin would have been offended by the girl's actions earlier and the lack of respect that she has shown him since she had arrived on Goblin soil, but not him. No, he liked it when humans stood strong against him, so long as it is with respect and with no intentions to attack him or his race.

Though he liked to see such a tender family moment, he had things to do. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he gestured to Morgana since she is the reason they are meeting today. Once Cassie practically skipped to her throne, Morgana faced the King to begin their meeting. "King Soul Reaper, I have come to claim my inheritance as the last of my line." Morgana said in a firm voice brooking no argument.

Studying the young witch before him, he tried to figure her out. King Soul Reaper was not a fool by any means, he knew that she was well aware that she was not the last of the Potters. _So what game was she playing here?_ Clearing his throat importantly he fixed Morgana with a stern glare before replying in an equally stern voice.

"Miss. Potter, I am well aware as are you that you are not in fact the last of the Potters. As your elder brother is still very much alive and well," Morgana could have sworn she had heard him mutter "unfortunately" under his breath before he continued.

"As such, unless you know something that we don't, which is impossible, then I must deny you your request." As he was talking Morgana was grinning like the Cheshire cat, since she did indeed know something. Once the Goblin had finished, Morgana drew herself up and confidently stated her plans.

"You're Majesty, here is how this meeting will go. I will take an inheritance test which will list many possible ladyships of which I may be able to claim as the last of the line or the closest heiress. Then I will claim them, thus they will be MINE. After which I will take an abilities test and a test to ensure nothing is or will ever prohibit me from using my magic. I will then order those same tests to be done to Cassandra here," Morgana gestured toward Cassie as if he didn't know who she was.

Without giving him a chance to respond, she continued, "After this I will have an audit on ALL of my accounts, blood adopt Cassandra as my sister thus bringing her under my protection. Finally I would like to withdraw from my vaults. That my good sir is how this meeting will go." Morgana told him in no uncertain terms.

Cassie, who had been content to relax in her throne and let Morgana do all of the talking bolted upright in her seat and stared at her certifiably insane friend incredulously. What. The. Hell! Did Morgana just threaten slash order the King of the Goblins? Seriously! Nervously glancing at the stone-faced King, she prayed that they were not about to be executed.

Suddenly the booming laughter of the King was heard. The King laughed long and hard at the little Queen to be before him. Still chuckling he looked at the smirking girl and her trembling muggle and nodded, accepting her request. After all it will be interesting to see who this little spitfire could be descended from.

"Alright little Regina, we shall do as you suggest. Though I must caution you, though I feel it may fall upon deaf ears, do mind you sharp silver tongue. Some are not as easily amused as I." Before Morgana could respond, the King snapped his fingers and a ceremonial bowl appeared with a wicked looking dagger.

With an almost evil looking grin, the Goblin held out the dagger by the handle toward her to take. "Shall we see who you are?" The Goblin smirked at her, without taking her eyes from his she drew the blade against her palm and sliced it without flinching. Impressed with her pain tolerance, he waved his hand and her wound vanished as though it was never there to begin with.

Glancing at the parchment, the Goblin was shocked at how many names appeared. Finally, once it was done he looked it over with her and as they both focused on the name of the oldest and strongest claim, they both had one thing to say to this. OH MY GOD!

As Morgana looked over the list of her ancestors and at the bunch of family lines she could and would claim, she could only say one thing to this. "So is this sufficient proof that I can claim my inheritance?"

The Goblin King looked incredulously at the cheeky brat, before with a wave of his hand a tall glass of the Goblin's strongest Meade appeared in his hand. After taking a hearty gulp, he sighed miserably at the thought of all of the paperwork in his future and told the expectant witch that yes she can claim her inheritance and took another gulp of his Meade. Before they continued the Goblin had one thought that he believed to be true and something of which he will think for years.

 _This witch will be the death of me!_


	7. Meetings in Diagon Part II

**Chapter 7**

 **Meetings in Diagon Part II**

As the Goblin King proceeded to drink himself stupid… at least in Morgana's humble opinion. Morgana perused the parchment to see the results.

 **Name:** Morgana Cassiopeia Potter

 **D.O.B:.** July 31, 1981

 **Species:**

Pureblood

Sorceress

Unseelie Sidhe Changeling

Succubus (Dormant-Unlock on July 31, 1996)

Metamorphmagus (Class-Alpha)

Veela (carrier)

Cambion (Dormant-Unlock on July 31, 1993)

 **Heiress of the Following Houses:**

The Ancient House of Mab

The Ancient House of Eden

The Ancient House of Arawn

The Ancient House of Cerci

The Ancient House of Peverell

The Ancient House of LeFay

The Ancient and Noble House of Emrys

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

The Noble House of Potter

The Most Noble House of Evans

 **Ladyships/Lordships to Claim**

Countess of Sutherland

Duchess of Eden

Archduchess of Naples

Baroness of Annwn

Lady Peverell

Countess of Avalon

Duchess of Glastonbury

Lady of Crete

Duchess of Cornwall

Duchess of Lancaster

Lady of the Moors

Serpentium quoque regina

Viscountess of the Valley's

Lady Ravenclaw

Lady of y duaf y Crysau Duon

Lady Black

Lady Regent of the Potters

Lady Evans

 **Titles Attainable**

Mortuus Est Autem Regina

Morrigan's Heir

The Raven

Witch Queen of Britannia

Empress of Magical Britannia

Duchess of Canterbury

Finally finished reading the list of Titles she could claim, Morgana passed the parchment to her sister to read. As she sat back in her throne, she couldn't help but smirk as she thought of what she has learned and what it would mean for her and her sister.

First, as a pureblood she has more rights than a half-blood or a muggleborn would have. Which is a good thing for her plans, though how she is a pureblood is puzzling. It is commonly known that Lilly Evans is a muggleborn. So how is it then, that Morgana isn't a half-blood, but a pureblood? Oh well, something to ponder later, Morgana thought to herself with a frown.

Second, her creature inheritance. Morgan knew that she would become a Sorceress, Bella had told her as much and this just confirms it. But the rest? Now that was a surprise! It is not however an unwelcome one thought, seeing as the test showed such powerful creatures. The only two beings she knows about are the Metamorphmagus and the Veela. The others she has never even heard of and needs to research more about them.

What really interested her however, is the Ladyships she may claim and whom she is heiress to and which House. The more titles and Houses that she can claim, the more power and freedom she has.

Like her creature inheritance, she was surprised. Of the list there is about four houses she did not know of. Of course she has heard of House LeFay, she only dreams of it's Head of House every night. Morgana LeFay or Morgan LeFay, the Daughter of Queen Ygraine and the Duke of Cornwall Gorlois. Morgana was also the half-sister of King Arthur Pendragon and she was the enemy or lover of Merlin and was a very Dark Witch.

Then of course there is the House Emrys, which if Arthurian Legend is to be correct is the House of Merlin. Merlin was supposedly an alias of Myrriden Emrys which was his true name.

Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are the founders of Hogwarts so of course she has heard of them. Unfortunately if it gets out that she is one of the Founders Heirs and she goes to another school, than her reputation in Britain will take a nosedive. Normally, Morgana could care less, but she needed to have a stellar reputation if her plans are to succeed. These titles could indeed pose a problem for her. A problem she will think about later.

The House of Peverell was mentioned in the Tales of the Beetle and the Bard. Apparently, three brothers of the House Peverell tricked death into giving them three of his most powerful instruments. An unbeatable wand, a resurrection stone and an invisibility cloak. Also according to legend, the wand and the stone got them killed while the third brother lived to a ripe old age behind his picket fence with grandkids and passed in his sleep greeting Death as though they were best friends. There are so many things wrong with that story, Morgana could write a book about it. Now there is a thought, Morgana mused with a smirk, thinking of the galleons she could make by writing such a book. Not to mention the fame of course .Of course the Peverell's heiress would know more about her family's story than some silly little children's story. Morgana could spin her own tale and the masses would just lap it up! Those….sheeple!

"Holy Shit!" an unusually high pitched voice squeaked, starling Morgana from her thoughts and hurting her ears in the process. Blinking owlishly at her gaping sister, Morgana raised an eyebrow in amusement at her usually non-swearing sister. Morgana can count on one hand and still have fingers left over at the amount of ties Cassie has swore since she has known her.

Seeing her sister's amused face at her profanity, Cassie blushed. Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Cassie ignored her snickering sister as she glanced at the drinking goblin.

"Erm…excuse me sir," Cassie just barely refrained from calling him his majesty knowing how her prickly sister would react. Morgana had drilled it into her head that respect has to be earned no matter who they are or what their titles are. Well, anyone who isn't Morgana has to earn her respect that is.

With a grunt acknowledging the human, King SoulReaper began gathering the ingredients needed to perform the _Legatum ex rituali de Pupillorum Et Mulierum Tutela dicentes enim se et maioribus_ Ritual. This ritual will allow the young witch to claim any and all titles and rites owed to her. Not only will she be able to claim them, but once claimed Morgana and Morgana alone will be the only one to ever hold these titles. Even if she was defeated in combat, only her properties would go to the victor, never her titles. Once she dies the titles die with her, even if she were to have a daughter in the future. This is very Olde Magick, not having been used since the Druids of Avalon.

As the King prepared the ritual, Cassie began to express her worry for her sister, she hoped she wasn't distracting the goblin. But she needed to have her worries assuaged, normally she would rely on Morgana; but she would just tell her everything is fine. But Cassie had a bad feeling about this, that something will go wrong.

"Has there ever been any side effects of the Claimant Ritual? Any… bad side effects perhaps?

Morgana sharply glanced at her sister. Cassie has always had good instincts, borderline magical really. Anytime in the past if she had a bad feeling it is wise to head any warnings she has to give. It is the same with her good feelings, in fact if Morgana hadn't listed to Cassie when she told her to go to the theatre, she never would have stumbled across Knockturn Ally and met Bella. So if Cassie is asking about bad side effects to the ritual, then she knows that something bad will happen. Unfortunately this may be one of the rare times that she will have to ignore her sisters advise for their own good depending on the side effect.

Giving the human a curious look, the goblin answered the lass. "Well, if the claim is a false one…the side effect is death. If the claimant is under the influence of potions, curses, hexes or any mind altering or personality influencing substances then the claimant must either undergo a flushing and cleansing ritual or renounce any claims to any titles listed. If however there is already an heir to a house as well as an heiress, the claimant in question can contest the claims, share the titles or absorb the title."

"Absorb the title?" Cassie's concerned voice sounded small in the echoing silence. With a huff the goblin explained to the girl what this would mean for the little heiress before him.

"It means young miss, that should there be an heir and an heiress that hold the same claim toward the same house; then the heir and heiress in question must satisfy the house in either blood or bond in order to claim the house." As the goblin continued to speak, sounding bored out of his skull, Morgana was watching Cassie closely.

Cassie turned white as a sheet at the mention of absorbing a house. But it was the words blood and bonds that had her in a near panic attack. As soon as the goblin was finished speaking Cassie pounced on Morgana.

"don't accept Slytherin! Don't accept Slytherin! Please!" Cassie begged her silent and shocked sister.

Cassie has never, not once in her life asked her for anything, nothing but to love her and go shopping with her. Cassie trusts that she won't leave her and would protect her so that was something she never had to ask her for. Morgana is the one who is always offering to do things for her and gives her anything she could possible want before she could ask, not that she would. So the fact that she would not only ask her for this, not only ask her but beg her not to accept the House of Slytherin. Well now she was torn. Morgana knows that with this House, she could have power of the Dark sect of the wizarding world and if she were forced to go to that god forsaken school she would have the house of the snakes under her control with a snap of her fingers and the Slytherin name upon her lips. But she also knew that Cassie would not ask or beg her for this if there wasn't a good reason. After watching her trembling and tearful sister for a moment she turned to the silent and stoic goblin king and spoke her decision.

"Before we start I want a cleansing ritual done first."

With a grunt of acceptance he called for another goblin to prepare the cleansing room while he finished preparing for the ritual. As Morgana glanced at her still anxious sister, she thought to herself.

 _I know it is not an answer, but maybe after the cleansing I will know whether or not I should heed my sisters warning or go through with claiming ALL of my Houses._

 **_AN: Please see my profile page for the reasons I have not been updating as regularly if you are curious. I am sorry about that by the way.**

 **Also I want it known that the reason Morgana looks too mature for her age and too adult is due to her Metamorph powers. I will explain in future chapters because a character will point that out as well, but there is a reason she looks so unrealistic for an 11 year old.**

 **Also I want to point out this is the Wizarding World here so things will be backwards so I want to point that out. For example the meaning of Absorbing a title means something different than it sounds as the Goblin described. Also, there will be other things that sound like one thing but have a totally illogical explanation in the wizarding world. I have researched extensively on the Myths, Lore's and titles that Morgana has and they will be explained in future chapters as Morgana herself will do her own research which will include the research I myself have done. If you have any questions or would like to see the research for yourself PM me and I will email you my research. But it will be explained in the story.**

 **I am trying to make Morgana as less of a Mary Sue as Possible and despite all of her titles, she is one person so she will need some help. Right now she doesn't realize this but we will see in future chapters as she grows as a character that she can't do it all on her own. I have made her powerful yes, with a shit ton of titles yes, but I feel that witches and wizard have a lot more power than was shown in the movies and books and I want to reflect on that, while I also want to show that by having more titles will mean more power and responsibilities . This story will reflect heavily on the whole having who has the power and who doesn't and the struggle to keep it and not let it go to your head. This is a AU cannon divergent story for a reason.**

 **Here are the translations for the terms in a different language according to Google Translate:**

 **Serpentium quoque regina** **(Latin)- Queen of Serpents**

 **Lady of y duaf y Crysau Duon (Welsh) Lady of the Blackest of Blacks** **  
Mortuus est autem regina(Latin)-Queen of the Dead**

 **Legatum ex rituali de Pupillorum Et Mulierum Tutela dicentes enim se et maioribus** **(Latin)-** **Ritual of Claiming and Protecting the Legacy of the Ancestors**


End file.
